


夜之祭

by leia1229



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leia1229/pseuds/leia1229
Summary: >被小說結局或者動畫改編刺激到而生的產物
Relationships: Arslan/Daryun (Heroic Legend of Arslan)
Kudos: 3





	夜之祭

**Author's Note:**

> >被小說結局或者動畫改編刺激到而生的產物

事緣自那位掛名宮廷畫家、暫時兼任副宰相的人。

彼時他正坐在達龍的對面，手中畫筆時不時在面前的畫布添上幾筆。大陸公路上無人不曉的勇士與策士經歷過長久歲月的相處，達龍已經不會再為那爾撒斯筆下的魔性訝異——卻也不想瞧見那驚世駭俗的畫，於是只是靜靜地坐在他面前而不是身旁，灌下一口又一口的麥酒。

酒杯即將見底，達龍的耐心差不多耗盡之時，那爾撒斯放下畫筆，站起來後退幾步，彷彿對今天的畫技相當滿意地點了點頭，緩緩開了口：

「達龍，今年的湖上祭，到街上走走看吧？」

就這樣沒頭沒腦的一句話。那爾撒斯的笑容帶著幾分狡黠，讓達龍想起軍師在城牆上面對敵人佈陣的表情，簡而言之，是盤算著什麼壞事的表情。「戰士中的戰士」在戰場上所向披靡，在生活中也不是個遲鈍的人。達龍決定先順著友人的話說下去。

「怎麼，天才畫家除了靜物畫外，也想將盛世之景載在畫中嗎？」就算你把陛下所治理的王城繪下，想必也會像魔界繪卷一樣震撼人心——達龍對軍師畫技的評價還是那麼的不留情面。

「啊呀，那樣也不錯，就讓百年後的歷史學家從我的畫中研究葉克巴達那的興盛吧。」

「真替百年後的歷史學家辛苦啊！」

那爾撒斯沒再理會達龍的挖苦，只是探手去拿矮桌上的綠茶。茶水已經涼了，可阿爾撒斯就像想起了什麼愉悅的事般半瞇著眼睛。

＊

所謂湖上祭，並不是帕爾斯的傳統節日。至少，在帕爾斯曆三二二年前還不是。為了慶祝水道的重建和迎接冬季，亞爾斯蘭批准了舉行慶典的提案並將這項工作交給薩拉邦特，而後者也不負聖望，以修繕工事同樣嚴謹的心情去籌備這個湖上的祭典。

除了上述兩個理由外，也為葉克巴達那廣大的民眾著想——在驅逐魯西達尼亞的侵略者、王太子亞爾斯蘭正式登上王位後，已經過去一年有餘了。人民從暴虐中解放出來，可是苦難的刻印卻不是一時三刻能消去的。然而，逝者已矣，來者可追，日子還是要過的。至少有什麼值得眾人慶賀、為生活感到喜悅，這種事情也相當重要。

如今，達龍卸下甲冑，僅披上一件暗銀滾邊的黑色衣袍，也走在民眾當中，周邊人們的歡聲笑語將他包圍起來，熱鬧的氣氛甚至把寒風都驅去了，讓男子從心底裏溫暖起來。

實際上，雖然還未搞清楚友人的心思，但就算沒有那爾撒斯的話語，達龍本身也是打算參加湖上祭的。再沒有比人們的喜樂更美好的事了，因為國民的幸福正是王所祈求的事，而達龍也衷心地為此感到高興。

夜幕低垂，湖畔中亮起了燈火。那是慶典的節目，讓船隻載著燈火，光亮透過五彩斑斕的玻璃在水面上閃耀著，遠遠望去就像天幕降至湖面，無數星辰正在夜中熠熠生輝。

若是陛下也能來到慶典當中，親身感受這熱鬧和活力有多好。達龍不禁如此感嘆著，間中聽聞他與耶拉姆、加斯旺德微服出巡之事，宰相魯項等人對此感到十分頭痛，不過擔心歸擔心，他們也明白這可說是年輕國王唯一的消遣，一想及此，倒也沒法勸阻亞爾斯蘭了。

帕爾斯的統治者、他年少的王啊，一國的重擔都在他那並不寬闊的肩背上。達龍自問對政策、政治方面的觸覺實在不夠敏銳，他一直以武人的身份自居，只能用在戰場上奮勇抗敵這種方式為王分憂。每每思及亞爾斯蘭與眾臣商討國事的身影，達龍心中某處彷彿柔軟起來，從中油然而生的除卻對王的敬意，更多的是從心底洶湧而出的憐愛與愛意。

他的王戰勝了命運的考驗，從一個初上陣便慘敗的孩子成長為一個偉大的君主了啊。

達龍隨人潮往前走著。湖邊圍了一整圈商販：甜美的果物、酒水、烤串，以及各式各樣的工藝品，淋漓滿目的商品吸引了行人的目光。許多人靠近攤檔圍觀著那些精妙有趣的物件，更多的人從腰間掏出錢幣打算買下心儀之物。達龍走著走著，沒因商品而駐足，卻因看到某個身影猛地停下腳步，像腳掌被箭牢牢釘在地上。

那人比達龍矮上一些，體型小了一圈，看上去像是個少年的模樣——之所以稱為「像是個少年」，是由於他（或她？）彷彿因懼怕十一月的寒風般，用頭巾和披風牢牢地把臉遮掩起來，基本上只能看見那如同晴朗夜空般美妙的雙眸。說到底是帕爾斯的名將，達龍只消數秒便從這個意料之外的情景中反應過來。他三步併著兩步地往那位少年走去。

「陛下」二字差點就衝口而出，然而就達龍所見，耶拉姆與加斯旺德皆不在附近，想必眼前人是偷偷溜出來的，那自然不能引起臣民的注意。達龍在少年身邊站定了腳步，卻還未思考到該如何喚他，只得輕輕地清了清嗓子。

原先亞爾斯蘭的目光停留在攤檔的水果上，聽到這個熟悉得不能更熟悉的聲音後，他向右側——達龍的方向轉過頭來，亞爾斯蘭的神色由驚訝轉為驚喜，在戰士眼中是那麼的光彩照人。在自己都沒注意到的情況下，達龍也露出了微笑。

「達龍！」

「您怎麼會在此處呢？」雖然就算不問出口也能料到，不過放著亞爾斯蘭一人在街頭上行走並不合適，難以相信耶拉姆或加斯旺德會這麼做。

亞爾斯蘭在頭巾下的臉紅了起來，他在個別幾個人前才會顯露出這種符合他年紀的模樣。「我知道這很任性，不過實在很想來湖上祭……」

「我可以明白。不過隻身在外不太恰當，請讓我與您同行。」

王自然不會拒絕他最忠心的騎士。倒不如說，這更合他心意了。兩人在湖邊悠悠走著，他們與熱鬧的人群有一定的距離，那些歌舞聲和歡呼聲還是傳進兩人的耳中了。

「真好，大家都那麼快樂。」

「一切都因您的賢明而起。」

現在已是深秋時分，水邊自是寒涼的。一陣秋風吹過，揚起了亞爾斯蘭的頭巾，露出了一點如同白雪般輕柔純淨的髮，少年伸手拉回頭巾——他的手不似兩年前那般的柔弱，可還是一雙屬於少年的手。亞爾斯蘭把一綹銀髮別回耳後，達龍得以窺視那釘在小巧耳垂上的托帕石耳環。

縱使從以前就知曉，但王的那份美麗可稱得上是暴力了。一直盯著陛下實在失禮，好不容易才稍稍移開視線，看到亞爾斯蘭手的指節有點紅。是因為寒冷嗎？

達龍只猶豫了一秒，便伸出手去。「失禮了。您的手……」猶如觸碰到什麼寶物般，達龍小心翼翼地握上亞爾斯蘭的手，如他所料的冷。與王的手相比，達龍的手寬大、粗糙，也更溫暖，輕輕地將少年的手包覆著。

亞爾斯蘭抬頭望向他的騎士，湛藍的眼中盛滿了某種情感。

「……是我僭越了，非常抱歉。」達龍這才反應過來，到底我在幹什麼啊——他在心中不禁如此呼喊道，就在他慌忙的想要鬆開手的時候，亞爾斯蘭用輕盈卻又無比堅定的力度回握了達龍的手。

「不要這樣說，你的手……非常的溫暖。」

從稍高的角度望去，他的王微紅的臉頰和耳尖一覽無遺。

「就讓我們稍微忘記自己的身份吧！既然來到祭典，盡興而歸才是應有的禮節。」

只要是王的話語，達龍就沒有反對的理由。他也稍稍用力再次握著了亞爾斯蘭的手，以表贊同。

亞爾斯蘭的話語輕柔得過分，像是下秒就會被夜風帶走般。

「我想聽你在王城外的見聞，今夜可以去你的宅邸嗎？」

「——好。」根本不需要思考，達龍連自己的性命都可以毫不猶豫地交予亞爾斯蘭，別說一個夜晚，人生今後所有的夜晚都獻給他的主君也無妨。

黎明來到之前，王與騎士暫時地放下他們的職責，在諸神都陷入深眠的夜中，只有相愛著的亞爾斯蘭與達龍。

＊

「我以為只有奇夫對情愛之事那般上心，沒想到某人不滿足於在戰場上運籌帷幄，還要當一回情場上的軍師啊。」

「哪裏的事。我只著你隨便走走，可沒辦法料到你會遇著誰、又與誰同歸的哪。」

「呃……」

「既然如此我也順便說一說，某人若是精力過盛無處宣洩可別勉強陛下，就算是我，看到陛下睡眼惺忪又要打起精神聽政的樣子也是要心疼的。」

在有關藝術的舌戰中從來贏不過友人的那爾撒斯，看到達龍困窘地雙手盤胸移開視線，再也忍不住笑聲了。


End file.
